


Standing at the Edge of the World

by Aaronlisa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter how the end of days had finally started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing at the Edge of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the apocalypse round at femslash_minis for beer_good_foamy.

If someone had asked Faith Lehane how she thought the world was going to end, she would have laughed. First of all, there hasn't been a potential apocalypse that Buffy and her Slayer army haven't been able to stop and even before there was a Slayer _army_ , well there was always a _Slayer_ to stand against the forces of evil and darkness. There's a long history of Slayers getting the job done and preventing the end of days from actually happening. Faith never really thought that the world could actually end, not after Buffy and her newly minted army managed to put the First back in it's place. 

Faith isn't really laughing now. No one really is. As she stares down at Vi, the other Slayer's red hair looks dull in the dim light of the bunker, Faith wonders how many other people are still alive. She sighs in frustration as she runs a hand along Vi's hair. Faith's certain that they are the last two Slayers left alive, if the Slayer dreams are anything to go by. She tries her best not to sleep since she can't handle the dreams anymore; a Slayer army means an army of girls to watch die. 

It doesn't matter how the end of days had finally started, Faith's not even sure if she knows what was the spark that started it all. All that she knows is that it wasn't some supernatural big bad wanting to end the world. All that Faith knows is that it's something that she can't stop even with all of her Slayer powers. It's not even something her and Vi can stop together. For the first time since becoming a Slayer, Faith feels completely powerless. 

 

* * *

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Faith snarls. 

"What is it?" Vi quietly asks, used to Faith's outbursts of anger. 

"Well LA is burning to the ground and we have like two days worth of water and one days worth of food. We're gonna starve down here." 

Faith's voice is completely hopeless and it scares Vi. For the first time since she met up with the other Slayer when the world started to fall apart, Vi feels like the end is really there. Before she had always thought that they had a chance, that no matter what, they'd make it through this. They'd survived for so long and now to find out they had pretty much nothing in the way of survival. 

"I thought you said that Angel had stocked the bunker well," Vi says. 

"I thought so to, but apparently unless you're a vamp, there's not much in the way of stores," Faith replies. "Fuck!" 

"Maybe by the time we're down with the food and water, the fires will be done," Vi hopefully says. 

"I doubt it and I don't particularly care to stick my head out of the bunker to find out, thank you very much," Faith says as she punches the wall. 

Vi looks away and fights back the tears. She's not going to cry, she's not going to resort to tears because much like Faith's anger, crying won't save them. Instead once she thinks she can face Faith with a blank look on her face, Vi stands up and heads over to where the meager stores are. Perhaps, they can stretch them out further than Faith thinks. 

* * *

It's been four days and her whole body hurts. Most of the time, they've been sleeping since there's not much to do other than sleep and conserve what little energy they have. She shifts over in the bed and wishes that there was someone beside her. It's what motivates her to struggle out of her bed and crawl over to the other one. They're not really bed so much as they are cots. And normally she would never admit to needing the feel of another body next to hers but things are pretty grim. 

Vi sighs as Faith crawls into bed with her. Faith wraps her arms around Vi's body and presses a kiss against the other girl's cheek. She can feel Death lurking in the dark corners of the bunker. It's only a matter of time before they die. Despite the fact Vi had carefully rationed the food and water, the fact is with their Slayer metabolism, they burn through energy far faster than a normal person would. 

"Faith," Vi whispers. 

"Yeah," Faith whispers hack. 

"I don't wanna die," Vi says. 

Faith doesn't reply because there's nothing else left to say. She doesn't want to die either. Even when she had a death wish, Faith never really wanted to die. And now that's what they're doing. 

* * *

The air is heavy with the scent of burning and fire, Faith's pretty sure as she weakly blinks her eyes that this is what Hell must be like: cold and fire-scented. A rough hand touches her arm and she groans in protest. She forces herself to sit up, she has to protect Vi, and she tires to fight off their attacker who looks odd. Faith feebly punches but misses her target, she collapses in a ball of agony. 

* * *

 

"Is she going to be alright?" 

"I don't know." 

Faith feels a press of lips against her cheek. "She needs to live. She needs to know we survived." 

"I wish I had an answer for you but it's up to Faith now." 

* * *

She's feeling marginally better when she wakes up, red hair tickles her lips and Faith thinks this must be Heaven with it's gleaming white walls and clean scent. The body next to her shifts and Vi's bright eyes smile up at her. 

"Faith," Vi whispers as she wraps her arms gently around Faith. "I know I shouldn't have fallen asleep in your bed but I missed you." 

"Is this Heaven?" Faith asks. 

Vi laughs. "No, not even close." 

Faith sighs in relief. She doesn't think she's really cut out for Heaven. Vi shifts on the bed so that they're staring at one another. Maybe there are some benefits to be the last two living Slayers alive. Even better would be if there were some other Slayers left living, right now, Faith just wants to find a little slice of paradise that hasn't burnt down and just enjoy it with Vi. She thinks they deserved it. 

Vi sighs and Faith knows that no matter what she wants, as soon as they're both healed up enough, they'll be hitting the road again. If they survived it means the monsters have too. Vi brushes some of Faith's hair off of her face. 

"How long before we have to face the real world again? Vi asks. 

"Far too soon for my liking," Faith says. "Let's just hope we can avoid another apocalypse for awhile." 

 

((END))


End file.
